We are engaged in a systematic study of the subpopulations of lymphocytes engaged in the humoral and cellular immune response. We have developed a variety of techniques and reagents for the separation of these subpopulations and a number of assays for various lymphocyte functions. A major current interest is in the characterization of the immune reqponse to allogeneic antigens of the major histocompatibility complex.